


New sights, at least for one of them

by Smuttyluvsthings



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttyluvsthings/pseuds/Smuttyluvsthings
Summary: The Royal Servant Of Princess White kidnaps her and shows her his version of home.





	New sights, at least for one of them

“So this is a ‘town’!” Princess White exclaimed, twirling in her borrowed rags from who knows where. Black deadpanned at her enthusiasm. Was she really that sheltered?

If he had asked that out loud, White would have responded with a yes. Side by the side, the servant and princess walked together. One with excitement, the other with apathy.

Eventually, the two stopped at the marketplace.  
“Black, what’s that?” White asked, pointing at a pig. The runt of the litter it seemed. 

“A pig,” he responded bluntly.  
“I want it.”

“What? Princes-“

“I want it, Servant! So you will get it for me!” White puffed her cheeks out and leaned forward, pressing a finger against his chest.

Black outwardly groaned and nodded.

“As you wish, your highness,” Black promptly reached into the pig pen, and pulled the pig White was dying without hesitation.

“You young ‘uns!” yelled the farmer selling the pigs, raising his fist angrily.

Quickly, White took the pig and made her way away with Black, the farmer’s yells getting quieter as they got further away.

“W-we lost h-him!” White panted, to which the pig responded with an amused oink

Black chuckled and sat down, listening to White doting on the pig, which she named Gigi in the end. Soon enough, White joined Black on the ground.

They say together in comfortable silence, looking up at the night sky.

“I’ve never had this much fun before,” White confessed, turning to look at Black.

“Never?” Black challenged.

“Never, I’m too busy trying to find ways to keep this country intact. Add that along with being courted by two Princes, my parents’ fleeting health, and more, I haven’t gotten to have much time for myself,” she admitted, petting Gigi.

“Princess…”

“Ah well. It’s my duty as princess and future queen to make sacrifices for my countr-“

“Not right now.”

“What?”

“Right now…” Black pauses to gather his words.  
“Right now, you’re a regular girl with a pig. No crown, no responsibilities, except living. So take a deep breathe and enjoy yourself.”

White smiled and nodded, staring at the full moon in the sky. She brushed her fingertips against her servant’s, and finally allowed herself to relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh!!! Royalty au is my love and baby


End file.
